


Auras

by MzHxde



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, mag 7 week, prompt: supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: Cass doesn't believe in auras, but if she did ...





	Auras

Cass didn't believe in auras, she thought it was bullshit just made up to appease middle class white women in their early twenties into thinking that they too were spiritual beings all the while paying for everything with daddies credit card and thinking anything lower than a thousand dollars was a bargain.

In saying that if Cass were the type of person to believe in auras and chakras and whatever else was popular with thin white starlets in their twenties these days she would have to say that all the people she associated with closely would have different colours associated to them.

Rose would be a vibrant red or a soft pink, something to do with sex and romance and sexuality because in all her years on this planet Cass had never met anyone more sexual than Rose for good or for bad that was just who she was.

Goody would be a hazy grey or an off white, something soft and soothing but with an edge to it just like the man himself who seemed soft at first, a southern gentleman through and through but there was a hard edge to Goodnight Robicheaux something he played very close to his vest that only Billy really knew about.

Sam would be blue, the sky before dawn. He was different from anyone Cass had ever met in terms of authority figures, certainly he didn't approve of many of her business dealings or of how she and Rose conducted their business but he never once tried to interfere or demand she not do something because it was 'dangerous' or didn't align with his moral code. There was something else to Sam Chisholm something more than meets the eye.

Jack would be a deeper blue, an inky sky at night full of stars, beautiful to look at but so deep and dark and holding a million little lights that by the time they reached another person were already dead. He'd loved and lost early in life and it had stayed with him all the rest of his days, he of course tried to make up for his supposed failings by being such a parental influence on the group as a whole but they weren't his real family and they never would be.

Red would be green. A deep dark green like grass moving in a summer breeze wild and untamed but everywhere all at once, the Comanche man gave off the feeling of a wanderer someone who was always searching for something and never knowing what it was. Until Rose that was.

Faraday would be beige, mostly because Cassandra couldn't think of a worse colour. It was so bland and so neutral and suited someone like Faraday who thought he was god's gift to women, someone who thought sexist jokes were funny and liked to slap women on the ass and call them honey because he couldn't remember their name.

Vasquez would be purple, deep, dark and mysterious. No one knew much about Vasquez, where he came from, where his family was, if he had any family, there was talk of him killing a man and Sam being the one who caught up with him and an exchange of words which meant Vas wouldn't face any charges for the man he killed and instead come and work for Sam instead. Cass wondered if maybe Rose knew more since she and Vas were close but she doubted it.

Then there was Billy. Billy Rocks was a mystery to Cassandra and not because she didn't know him, she knew him very well. She knew that his parents still lived in an expensive apartment complex in Seoul, that his mother always wore pearls around her neck and smelt of Dior perfume. That his father always rolled his shirt sleeves up when he was stressed about work, or talking to the chief of his hospital, it was the considered opinion of Mr and Mrs Rocks that Mr Rocks should be the chief of the hospital he worked at as a consultant of some repute but that the board were simply too stupid to see the right man for the job.

Cassandra knew that Billy had come to America straight from high school in Seoul, that he had kept his head down and been the perfect son doing exactly what his parents wanted until he couldn't anymore. She knew all about the boy who chastised and harassed Billy in medical school until Billy finally snapped and couldn't take the abuse any longer, she knew that it was Goody who saved Billy from going back to Korea to parents who disowned him after being thrown out of medical school in his last year. She knew how much Billy felt like he owed Goody for saving him and how much he admired and respected the older American man.

Cassandra knew all about Billy's overbearing but well meaning aunt who also lived in Seoul but in a much more homely apartment building, about his cousin who had just married the love of his life and had invited both Cass and Billy for the occasion. Cass knew how close Billy and Eugene were and how they both liked their facial hair and didn't like having to shave it for any occasion.

It seemed to Cass that no matter how much she knew about Billy it was never enough, there was always something more under the surface just waiting to be found .She felt sometimes like an archaeologist discovering a long lost civilisation and the more she dug the more she found, the discovery of a century but there was still so much more under the ground to discover.

Billy was a mystery and yet so well known Cass felt she knew him like the back of her hand as though he'd always been a part of her and yet like a brand new appendage at the same time. She loved to watch him first thing in the morning when he was still asleep and the early morning sun filtered through the open curtains in her penthouse and the rays of light cast shadows all along Billy's back highlighting the muscles under the surface moving as Billy breathed, she loved to trace along the lines of the large yakuza style back tattoo Billy had gotten when Cassandra had gotten hers. Cass loved to touch Billy's back, to run her hands across the skin and trace his spine with her fingertips until he woke up and would smile at her still half sleeping, when he smiled at her like that Cass felt that maybe just maybe all was right with the world and this was where she was always meant to be.

Cassandra didn't believe in auras but if she did then Billy Rocks, mysterious Billy Rocks who Cass knew everything and nothing about, would make hers brighter than even the brightest star and she hoped somewhere deep down in her heart that he could say the same thing about her.


End file.
